The present disclosure generally relates to range data compression. Scanning devices for capturing three-dimensional reality using laser imaging, detection, and ranging (LIDAR) techniques such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,701,558 and 5,988,862 have been growing in popularity and usage.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.